Straight up Hustler
by kaitou angel
Summary: L.A.B.B Murder Cases. These words meant nothing to Misa, until she sees what the B’s stand for. He’s momentarily confused, “The Numbers…?” She smiles, oh so helpless, “...It’s your eyes.” LxMisaxBB
1. Prologue

Hey

**Hey. Just thought I'd try my luck at some BB love. I just read the **_**Death Note: Another Note**_** and it was fucking amazing! You don't even know! I was all, "HOLY SHIT!" and stuffff. So yeah, this is supposed to be like, What if Kira didn't kill BB? Ahh. I tried…Kinda…a little bit on this…sooo hopefully you won't want to throw up.**

**Keep in mind this is LxMisaxBB**

**Summary-**_**L.A.B.B Murder Cases.**_

_**These words meant nothing to Misa, until she sees what the B's stand for. He's momentarily confused, "The**__**Numbers…?" She smiles, oh so helpless, "…It's your eyes."**_

……………………

"_The anger swells in my guts_

_And I won't feel these slices and cuts_

_I want so much to open your eyes_

_Cause I need you to look into mine."_

_-Snow Patrol, "Open your eyes"-_

…………………

**Prologue.**

There's a pit in the middle of the dance floor. A ball pit? What the fuck is that!

Now, the directors and higher ups, that decide these oh so important matters have all downed themselves in the alcoholic punch. Punch; courtesy of the director's assistant. Alcohol; courtesy of the director. Amane Misa, for the second time that day, wished she were dead. Of course these thoughts didn't stop her from mingling with the other models at the after party of her first photo shoot. But it did stop her from staying for more than five minutes.

Although she loved these fancy bashes (_fancy bashes_ -Red necked hood rats who are so shit faced they forget everyone's names' so they think Eddie Murphy will suffice, while simultaneously peeing on the azaleas) tonight just felt like more of a, lets get the _fuck_ out of here night. Today hadn't exactly met her expectations as to what modeling should be like. She figured a few shots here and there, willy nilly, yadda yadda, easy shit. Well, it wasn't easy shit, in fact, it was _hard ass_ shit. They seriously might've taken the same shot about 10 billion times, or at least, it felt like it.

(Fucking hyperbole)

They made her wear some stupid red dress and puffed up her hair in ways she didn't even know were possible. She had so much make up on she was sure she looked like Ronald McDonald's satanic spawn, and that was saying something! Her feet hurt, her face felt like it had broken out in ten different ways, her neck had a kink in it from keeping it bent at the same angle for 45 minutes, and she was semi-drunk.

It had been about 20 minutes of walking and she wasn't sure if this was her neighborhood or not. So she decided to keep it simple by just walking straight.

"Darn it," She murmured aloud, "Where the hell am I? I'm supposed to be home by now! Stupid Misa for coming to LA to visit Madi…"

Amane Misa was in LA to visit her American friend Madison who specialized in photography. She had offered to help Misa get a job in modeling, so she had come straight away dealing with extreme jet lag and partial motion sickness. She survived…somewhat. However she couldn't for the life of her remember the address Madison had given her, which resulted in drunken stumbling on the streets of Los Angeles.

This vaguely reminded her of a Cameron Diaz movie but she shook her head and pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind. But in spite of this they still came back and she ended up day dreaming her way into another wrong turn.

She cursed again as she rammed into a trash can.

"Cracker jacks!" she shook her fist at the metal cylinder and noticed it belonged to an apartment complex.

"Home?"

She squinted at the sign but couldn't make out its letters; it came up something like, "John Deer garage sale" which probably wasn't a good thing. She frustratedly kicked the sidewalk and grimaced as her foot collided with the asphalt.

"Misa needs help," She whined partially to her self and partially to the Elmo looking birds on the telephone post. She shuddered. Ew. Birds.

She managed to get a hold of herself and walked onto the apartment grass but then she forgot what she was doing so she just ambled aimlessly through the premises. She somehow got the mini decorative pond and sat down; she instantly wished she hadn't when she saw a white swan swimming towards her with alarming speed. She blankly looked at it as if not comprehending the fact that a swan was out to get her until it dove into her face and bit her outstretched hand.

"What the-!" She scrambled up and took off in the opposite direction; the swan not too far off in the distance.

…………………………

Beyond Birthday was elated. No, _ecstatic_, for tonight is the night L would fall. He would be beaten, forever the loser in this wonderful game of cat and mouse. His plan had worked out wonderfully; Naomi Misora didn't know a thing. She was the perfect pawn, as he had anticipated. Beyond flicked his gaze down to the news paper he was reading.

**Locked Room Murders.**

He scoffed at the title but resumed his brooding. L.

L.

L.

L.

The fascination never stopped. The perfect letter, the perfect face, the perfect _everything_. No more. L can't stop this. He just wasn't smart enough this time. He would go on trying to solve an answerless case, trying to find the missing puzzle piece that didn't exist. All his efforts with that useless F.B.I girl would be for naught. The words pounded in his head as he clicked the lighter open and shut repeatedly.

He.

Would.

Fail.

(Hehn, Hehn.)

B.

Would.

Win.

(Or was it, Ha Ha?)

He was finally going to prove his superiority over L. This was his only reason for living, for _being_. It was his goal. It was everyone's goal.

(Goal, Goal, Goal.)

He fingered the lighter in his pale, bony hands and smirked victoriously. Beyond glanced down at his watch, 60 minutes left until the grand finale and then-

His thoughts were interrupted by a hysterical scream from the other side of the door accompanied with obnoxious pounding. His eyes widened at the yells as he cautiously stood up.

(Misora?) No way.

He gulped in anticipation as his eyes darkened.

(Who the _fuck_ would interrupt his plans?)

He stalked to the door and whipped it open. He stared blankly at the girl presented before him; she was desperately looking up at him with a crazed expression. A rush went through his system at the frightened look of the young woman but he quickly pushed it down.

"It's after me!" She yelled as she threw her head towards the stairs, blonde locks flying around her head. Again he suppressed the urge.

(Really, he's not crazy)

Beyond looked over her shoulder and almost gaped at what he saw. By the looks of it, a swan the size of Mount Everest was hopping and squawking up the stairs chasing this poor little girl.

(Interrupted by a rabid fucking swan)

He glared as it hopped up the last step.

"Devil Swan! Devil Swan!" The girl yelled.

His eyes widened at the swan as it started charging him and the girl. He then grabbed her arm ("Ew-!" she looked grossed out that he had even touched her) and pulled her into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind them. He watched as the girl fell onto the floor in a heap. Disbelief coating his features. He looked from her to the door then back to her.

(Cannot. Comprehend)

……………………

Misa just stared blankly up at her strange looking savior, "…I'm saved," she squeaked.

_Thank god. I thought I was going to be killed! _Misa cradled her throbbing hand where the swan had bitten her. She looked back up the man, "Thanks so much! I swear, this doesn't usually happen,"

"…" He just sort of looked at her like she was crazy.

She mentally kicked herself, "Um-,"

"Was that a swan?" He demaned, as if he didn't just see it a minute ago.

Misa nodded her head, "I think…?"

They both kind of looked at each other as if trying to understand what the hell just happened. The man was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and plain blue jeans.

_No Flava._

Misa looked behind him at the door where they could both hear **the beast** squawking angrily and ramming the door. His eyes flickered behind him then back to Misa. She was growing uncomfortable with the silence and him staring at her so she averted her eyes around the room.

Table.

Chairs.

Couch.

TV.

Wara Ningyo, oh that's normal.

Gasoline, that's normal too.

She looked back up at him; he had his hand in his pocket and was hunched over. Another awkward silence fell upon them. She studied his face, he looked…_unnatural._ The words rang through her mind. Unnatural; as if that wasn't actually his face, as if he was imitating someone or something. She couldn't tell if his cheekbones were actually that high or if they had makeup covering them to look that way. _His eyes are black_ She noticed.

_Black holes. _

And she shuddered.

"So…" Misa said as to break the ice, "…What should we do?"

The squawking increased tenfold and then abruptly ended. Misa flinched, still on the floor. The man took a deep breath through his nose and flicked his eyes over the gasoline tank. Misa squirmed on the floor and tried not to yell for help. He looked back at her and she vaguely wished she was still with the swan.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone…maybe…?" She asked tentively, "You see, I'm lost and I don't know how to get back to my friends apartment so it would really be appreciated if-,"

He held up his hand to silence her and pointed over to the black telephone on the coffee table. She looked down at her feet as she walked to the phone and punched in Madi's number a little too forcefully.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

"Hello?"

"Madison?"

"…?"

"…It's Misa!"

"Ahhhh yessss. I see, what happened to you? You were supposed to come back a few hours ago."

Misa sighed dramatically, "Misa got lost! Then she got chased by some stupid swan and now she's holed up in some creepy guy's apartment!"

There was a pause, "…You got chased by a swan?"

Then after another 10 minutes re-telling the events that let up to her current crisis, Misa finally got Madi to come and get her via cab.

Misa looked over at the man as she set down the phone. He looked impatient and was staring at her again. She couldn't help but feel slightly self conscious under his gaze as she rubbed her arm and sat down on the couch. She studied the floor and tried to block his eyes out.

The swan had long since gone and there was nothing but a quiet tension between two strangers.

"Amane Misa." His voice was like a knife.

Misa jumped and stared at him wide eyed, "Eh? Ah…Y-yes?"

He didn't say anymore but instead went to the fridge and pulled out, what appeared to be, Jam. Misa's eyes narrowed, _is he going to make a sandwich?_ Her narrowed eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw him eat it raw. _GROSS! I don't get it…Why is he eating that?! _She sniffed the air, _Strawberry?_

She openly and unabashedly stared at him as he dipped his fingers in the jam and raised them to his mouth. She felt a chill go up her spine watching him, not the pleasant kind. It was almost foreboding. Like, if she didn't leave, something bad was going to happen. Something really not nice.

He continued to plunge his fingers into the jar and stare directly into Misa's eyes. She felt almost sick and something didn't feel right in her body. She was getting so worked up that she thought she was just imagining the atmosphere, but when his eyes glinted red she quickly stood up and headed for the door.

"My friend's going to be here soon, so I should get going," She stuttered as she grasped the door knob. He had not asked, she remembered, and then berated herself.

She opened the door and was halfway through when she paused.

He watched her with curiosity and a little bit of annoyance for having delayed him in his preparations. She seemed to be stuck debating internally with herself.

When she spoke she had meant it to come out as demanding and strong. However it only came out as quiet and curious, "What's your name?"

He face never changed and his eyes never stopped staring into the back of her head.

"Ryuuzaki."

And then she slammed the door shut behind her and bolted for the gates of the apartment complex.

………………………….

A half hour had passed when it finally clicked in Misa's head. Just as the Sirens were sounding in the distance and the police cars were pulling up beside her.

_How did he know my name?_

**99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**Whoa. I tried to make it have the picture I wanted….But….I don't know.**

**I wanted this to be creepy, yet really good. I don't know If I achieved that though. Ah well, this was just the prologue so hopefully it'll take off. I need a co-writer.**

**--**

**I'm so goddamn lazy.**


	2. It's a beautiful lie

Back

**Back! I got a fast response on this; it made my day ******** so I decided to shove out another chapter just to see where I'm going with this. Bear with me, please.**

_BLAH-_ **Thoughts**.

"Blah"- **Talking**

**P.S keep in mind I have no idea what the actual dates are sooo….yeahhh. I'm just gonna go with my gut.**

**9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

"_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
the shine of which has caught my eye  
and rendered me  
so isolated, and so motivated  
I am certain now that I am Vindicated"_

_-Dashboard Confessional, "Vindicated"-_

………………………………………

**-2004 Kanto Japan-**

_Oh for goodness sakes. Here it is again, that god awful, empty, __pit__ in my face. Oh wait… that's my mouth. _Misa groaned loudly as she plopped down into her chair in the studio. She wanted to sigh with relief the moment the rough fabric had touched her skin and her feet came off the ground. They had been at it for about four hours now and had shown no signs of stopping until Misa demanded a break. Modeling was serious shit, she concluded. Her manager scolded her telling her that Misa should be used to this since she had been in the business for a few years now.

Misa tried to smile sweetly but somehow it came out as a half grimace half scowl. Her manager huffed away to fetch some water and Misa breathed a sigh of relief. One of the photographers came up to her with a smile, "Hey, don't worry about this, every model gets tired. It's a good thing you spoke up or we wouldn't have known and you might've collapsed from exhaustion,"

She smiled back at him, "Thank you, Misa-Misa thought she might've upset the director,"

"Not at all!" He winked, "Between me and you, I think he's crushin' on you big time so you'll be able to get away with anything as long as you have that smile."

Misa giggled (while cringing, thoroughly disgusted, on the inside) and stood up with a new found idea in mind, "if that's the case then will you please tell them that Misa-Misa is going for a short five minute walk?"

The camera man nodded and bobbed away as Misa took off in the direction of To-oh University. It was high time she paid her lover boy a visit; she hadn't seen him in almost two weeks! She pouted as she made her way through the crowd carefully so no one could recognize her. She wondered back to earlier in the week when her sister had called about her upcoming wedding.

"_Misa," She had said, "I need your help. I know that since mom and dad died you've been really busy…"_

"_What is it?" Misa had asked, "You had better not want Misa to do anything kinky with you and your boyfriend."_

"_What?! No! I'm getting married you dolt!"_

_Three…two…one. _

"_HOLY SHIT! SIS! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL MISA?! OHMYGOSSSHH!! WE HAVE SO MUCH TO DO! SO MUCH TO PLAN!"_

"_Yeahhhh…That's why I called, I want you to be my maid of honor and … the ah, wedding planner,"_

_Misa could have died of happiness, "Like I'd let anyone else do it!"_

She had been planning out the designs of the silverware when she crashed into a fruit cart. She stared dumbly down at her feet for a moment as she let the blood in her brain settle before calmly walking on as if nothing had happened. Honestly, why people thought she was a klutz was completely lost on her.

She continued at a moderate pace while thinking of ways to talk Light into being her date for the wedding. _Yeah, right_ she grimaced and glared down at her shoes, _He'll probably just find some stupid loop hole and tell me his father died or something…_

She sighed, "How pathetic my life is,"

With a few strange looks from the joggers and the two homeless guys she quickly walked onto To-oh campus hoping that Light wouldn't be a complete ass and actually do something nice for her.

……………………..

"Light!" Misa spotted her boyfriend and ran over to him.

Light looked like he was going to shoot himself but didn't say anything. The whole "Kira" nonsense was in full swing when they started dating, or more like, she forced herself on him by telling him she was the Second Kira. Of course he couldn't say no, otherwise that pesky lesbian/transvestite Shinigami (Rem) would have his head.

She passed the other students in a merry rush, ignoring all the numbers she had grown accustomed to seeing, and came to a halt in front of Light.

"Light! You will never believe what I'm about to tell you, my sister is getting married and she wants me to plan the wedding and be the maid of honor! And you're going to be my date, yes?" She didn't wait for an answer, "Of course! Anyway, my photo shoot was near here so I just decided to drop on by (wiggly eye brows), we need to spend more time together! I'm sick of not seeing or hearing from you for days! I need more healthy doses of Light in my life. Gosh, I need to stop talking…"

He gave her a look of annoyance, which she ignored, and turned to the man he had been talking with.

"Oh? Yagami-kun, who's this?" the man asked.

Misa turned to beam at him as she proudly announced her title, "Nice to meet you! I'm Amane Misa! Light's girlfriend!"

Light looked ready to slam Misa's head into the pavement, a look that did not go unnoticed by the other man. As Misa took in the boy the smile slowly slipped away and was replaced by a look of confusion. He wore plain clothes, a white long sleeved shirt, baggy jeans, and ugly yellow sneakers. His hair was clearly in need of a stylist and looked like it hadn't been washed in months. An odd sense of Dejavu overtook her as she stared into his dead eyes.

_Black holes_.

A flash of something red went through her mind before she dismissed it. She looked over to Light and saw him looking anxiously between herself and the man. Where had she seen him? She was almost positive that they had met before, a long time ago maybe? Or maybe she was just being silly. But then again there was no way she'd forget those eyes (too unique), she had _definitely_ seen him somewhere before.

Misa vaguely recalled her trip to LA a few years ago when she had first started her career as she took a step towards him in uncertainty, "Um…Have we met?"

He stuck a finger into his mouth and seemed to hunch over even more than he already was, "I am Ryuuga Hideki. No, I do not believe we have met,"

She shook her head; it did sound kind of familiar, "Are you sure?"

"Quite," His eyes seemed to bore into her and she shuddered.

"No…" She said slowly, "We've met before. I know it,"

Ryuuga looked over to Light then back to Misa, "I'm fairly certain that we have never met before, Misa-san,"

"We have!" She insisted, "It was a few years back, I think…"

She looked into his eyes and her train of thought went back to her first trip to LA without her parents. She had been visiting Madison…She met that weird guy…didn't she?

"Misa?" Light asked, he put a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at Ryuuga, "Remember, I had…gotten lost and knocked on your apartment door…?"

The gangly man gave her a blank look, "I do not recall that, I don't believe I've been to LA recently in the last few years,"

Misa shook her head and looked back to light then back his friend, frustrated that she couldn't get this man to understand that they had met each other before, "The swan! Don't you remember the swan?"

His eyes bore into hers as he shifted his feet and she felt a chill go down her spine when he spoke, "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else,"

She stared into his eyes, almost frightened with herself, but still almost certain that they had met even if the memory was still a bit fuzzy. She felt Light's hand squeeze her shoulder and she absentmindedly shook his hand off. Light's eyes narrowed at Ryuuga as he took in Misa's reaction. _Had_ they met before?

"What did you say your name was?" Misa asked in an almost hypnotized voice.

"Ryuuga Hideki," He said, almost as if he was tired with this conversation.

She looked over his head at the name in confusion, _that's not what his name is, though_.

"Ryuuga…Hideki?" She asked slowly almost about to step towards him once more.

Light cut in between her and Ryuuga shielding him from her view, his voice sounded strained, "Yeah, he has the same name as that pop idol, isn't that funny?"

She looked back up at Light in confusion and blinked. Light turned back to Ryuuga to gauge his reaction as Misa looked down at her shoes trying to figure out if she was crazy or not. She tentively lifted her gaze back to Ryuuga and was instantly sucked into his gaze again. She tried to place the feeling he gave her… Fear? No, maybe it was just discomfort.

Her face went vacant as he kept staring at her. She had seen this somewhere before…The feeling of unease washed over her as they both looked at each other. _OH! This is going to drive me crazy!_ She felt Light's hands on her tighten and she looked back at him then to Ryuuga in an even more confused state, now that she had noticed Light's edginess.

_Light…?_

"I have to say, aside from our awkward introduction, I'm quite jealous," Ryuuga said blankly.

5 seconds passed and no one said anything.

10 seconds.

15 seconds.

20 seconds-

"W-what?" Light managed to get out.

Ryuuga simply looked at Light with his creepy stare, "I've been a fan of Misa-Misa since the September addition of Eighteen,"

Light seemed to let out the breath he had been holding as Misa smiled strangely at Ryuuga.

"So, you and Light are friends?" She asked, trying to steer them all out of the awkward situation, "That's great. I apologize for being so rude just now, it's clear to me that I have made an error in my judgment…"

Even though she completely didn't mean it she was still a little frustrated when Ryuuga didn't answer. His face remained impassive and Misa felt even more intimidated under his gaze. She shifted a little ways away from him and wondered how Light could stand to be this freak's friend.

_God! I __**know**__ he was that guy in LA who saved me from that swan-thing! It has to be him; he even has the same outfit! But…He said he doesn't remember…Maybe, I'm just overreacting and it's not really him…I mean, It was a few years ago…_

"Is that Misa-Misa?!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a startled voice shouting in the crowd.

"It is!" Misa put on a smile but her insides were churning in discomfort as the crowds surrounded her and people began whipping out cell phones to take her picture.

"Ah!" She gasped cheerily, although forcefully, "Hello everyone!"

It had only been a minute since the crowd had formed when she felt someone's hand ghost across her backside. Her face turned pink as she whipped around.

"Ah! Who touched Misa's butt?!" Her startled face met the caught in the act face of Ryuuga.

She lifted an eye brow as he stared at her blankly before raising his hand to his face, "Don't worry, Misa-san! I'll catch the culprit!"

She stared blankly at him for a moment before an obnoxious laugh burst from her chest. The rest of the crowd laughed too, but because Ryuuga had begun moving his arms in the air and stomping around. Misa laughed because the tension inside her body was so forceful she couldn't think of another way to calm herself down. Whether Ryuuga noticed this or not she didn't really care.

Her eyes flicked to him and then to Light as she nervously kept up her laughter with the crowd. Light was looking at Ryuuga like he wanted to kill him. Ryuuga had taken to staring knives into Misa's head. _Again_. Misa couldn't help her nervous fidgeting as she wrung her hands and prayed for a miracle.

"MISA!" The crowd parted to make way for the angry woman who was stalking towards Misa, "Where have you been?! How many times do I have to keep telling you, don't wander off the set!"

Misa had never been so happy to see her Manager in her entire life.

"Ah! Manager-san! It won't happen again!" She lifted up a hand in a parting gesture to Light as she was pulled away, "Bye, Light! I'll see you soon!"

_Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!_

No one noticed her hand was shaking but a pair of dead eyes.

…………………………………….

Indeed, Amane Misa was pretty. Beautiful even, however as L mulled these thoughts over he couldn't help but notice how uneducated she presented herself towards Yagami Light. She clearly wasn't stupid, blind love? At any case, L could tell that the young auburn haired man wanted to shove her off a fifty story building.

But when she looked into L's eyes with that stubborn set of her mouth and her slightly shaking hands he felt as though there could be more to Amane Misa than meets the eye. Though the fact that she seemed frightened of him was highly amusing, he filed that away to be analyzed later. As he watched her walk away only one thought went through his mind.

_How could he use her? _

He could maybe trick her into slipping up. No. Too obvious. She was going to be arrested in a few moments anyway so there would be no point to trick her when he could torture her for information (not that he actually tortures people). Even if she _did_ admit to being the Second Kira there was no way to incriminate Yagami Light. They will have only caught the accomplice; he would most likely act as though he never knew. No doubt put on a big show of being greatly betrayed by his own girlfriend. Wait, he might be on to something. _Betrayal_. Maybe L could actually get her to rat out Yagami.

He quickly dismissed this idea, for she was head over heels for the teen. But then he brought the idea back, because it wasn't an all together bad plan. He thought this over; there was no way she'd actually leave Yagami's side to help L, Kira's sworn enemy. Of course not while she was in love with him.

Everything stopped in L's mind.

By the time Yagami Light had turned around everything had started up again at full speed and it wasn't stopping anytime soon. Ten different strategies had already presented themselves to L and he wasn't letting any of them go to waste.

"Yagami-kun," He said, to snap Light out of his stupor.

"Hm, yes?"

L shoved his hands into his pocket fingering Misa's stolen cell phone, "Shall we go to the cafeteria? I'm quite hungry for some cake,"

L caught the smirk forming on Yagami's face but chose to ignore it for the time being. He had more important things to think of than debate on whether or not that smirk proved he was Kira.

"Actually, Ryuuga-san, do you mind if I go to the washroom?"

"Not at all," L replied, a strange smile forming as he walked away already counting the seconds until everything would fall into place. Of course Amane Misa wouldn't help L while she was in love with Yagami Light.

_Not while she was in love with Yagami Light._

"Hurry though, or you won't get any cake,"

……………………………………..

Light watched Misa walk away with an odd expression on his face. Why was she acting so weird? If Ryuuga had said they hadn't met then they hadn't met. Why was she so insistent? And then the thing where she had actually _denied_ his hand. The Misa he knew would never do such a thing, not with the obsessive love she had for him. He looked back to Ryuuga who was watching Misa's departure with a calculating expression. Light's eyes narrowed. What was going on? Who was Ryuuga to take Misa's attention from him?

"Yagami-kun," Ryuuga said, snapping Light back to attention.

"Hm, yes?"

He pulled his hand away from his mouth and shoved it deep within his pocket, "Shall we go to the cafeteria? I'm quite hungry for some cake,"

Light smirked, he discarded his earlier thoughts and told himself to dwell on it later, knowing he could use this opportunity to call Misa and get Ryuuga's real name, "Actually, Ryuuga-san, do you mind if I go to the washroom?"

"Not at all," Ryuuga replied as he turned on his heel, "Hurry though, or you won't get any cake,"

Light sighed in satisfaction as he walked away, confident that he would be the one to win this battle. _Sorry, L, _He thought, _but I win. _He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Misa's number hoping to not only get the name but an explanation for her strange behavior.

"Hello?"

He stopped breathing.

"Hellooooo?"

Light's grip on the phone tightened as he turned slowly; a viciously unhappy look marred his features, "Ryuuga-san. That's Misa's cell phone."

"Oh? Is it?" Ryuuga asked innocently, "I found it on the ground, so I picked it up,"

Light walked slowly over to the dark haired man, "Please give it back, I'll return it to her."

"Right," He handed the cell phone to light just as a beeping erupted from his pocket, "Oh! It's _my_ cell now."

He whipped it open and held it in that strange way with only his forefinger and thumb. Light's eyes narrowed distastefully. _Now what?_

"I see, good." With that he flipped the phone shut, put it back in his pocket, and turned to light, "Good news, or I guess not so good news for you,"

"What do you mean?" Light asked, uncertain.

_Shit._

"Amane Misa has just been arrested for the suspicion of being the Second Kira,"

And then Light cursed Ryuuga to the pits of hell for the second time that day.

**999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

**UGHH. Don't worry, Beyond will be coming into the plot soon. In like, two chapters or so. I first need to figure out what the hell I'm doing…and stuff. Hmm it also seems like Light could actually be a tad jealous?? I'll be looking into that. **

"**Hurry though, or you won't get any cake," DOUBLE MEANING TO THOSE WORDS?! Yes. Yes it was a double meaning. I think everyone can pretty much guess what L is thinking.**

**Next chapter? Ahh It'll include the dream sequence where Misa tries to remember who it was she met back in like, 2000? Or whatever…2002? Let's go with 2001. That'll do. Anyway, she won't be disgusted with L forever so don't panic, she warms up to him in chapter 3…I think… Also, that may actually be the chapter Beyond comes in…soo…yeah. It's gonna get…interesting.**

**Sorry, I've been rushing to finish this chapter just like how I rushed to finish the other one…Eventually, it won't suck anymore. I promise. Ideas would be nice, though (cheesy grin).**


End file.
